


It's Something

by SinfulLuca



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other, we don't need getting together fics, we need "ooh we can kiss now" fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulLuca/pseuds/SinfulLuca
Summary: It's been 6000 long years.





	It's Something

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is.

_Ineffable._

He hates ineffability. Being left in the dark.

It just never sat well with him the idea of being a chess piece, the cog in someone else’s machine.

And so, he asks; he questions; he waits for an answer.

...

And so, he Falls.

* * *

_You gave it away._

Crawly thinks.

It was ridiculous, it was dangerous, it was stupid.

So Crawly smiles, even when the first ray of sun dared to hit him directly in the face.

What a curious angel this was.

* * *

They meet and meet and meet and meet.

Aziraphale says is ineffability. He was meant to stop Crowley after all.

Crowley knows it must be a coincidence.

But even then, a stupid part of him knew it was on purpose.

* * *

They keep meeting and meeting and meeting.

And every time, every encounter, _something_ grows inside of Crowley.

By the time he starts to propose the Arrangement, he’s sure of what’s happening.

The heartache each time Aziraphale denies his offer is proof enough.

* * *

“I accept.” Aziraphale says.

Crowley almost chokes on the air he wasn’t even breathing. “What?”

“I accept your proposal.” The angel offers him a hand, head turned the other way.

“So no thwarting each others plans? no interference?”

“Correct.” Aziraphale finally raises his face. There’s _something_ in his eyes.

Crowley takes the angel’s hand and shakes it.

And when something warm settles inside of him, he knows there’s no turning back.

* * *

Crowley _knows_. He knows he’s not the only one.

Is the looks, the body language. Is everything in between that’s left unsaid.

Is the way that somehow, they always find each other and smile.

Is the jokes and the laughter and that _something_ in his eyes.

“Do you really think it’s ineffability?” Crowley says.

Aziraphale’s eyes go wide.

He runs.

* * *

“It _is_ ineffability.” Aziraphale says years later, leaving the bottle of wine in the table.

Crowley stares, eyes wide, silence taking over the room.

Aziraphale comes forward, taking Crowley’s espectacles from his face and staring, _something_ in his eyes.

“Or so I hope.” Aziraphale continues.

“Are you scared?” Crowley says, eyes not even daring to blink.

“... Yes.” the angel murmures, _something_ turning into fear.

“So I am.” Aziraphale’s face drops, finally returning Crowley’s espectacles to his face. He fills another 2 glasses, almost to the brim.

They clink their glasses together, staring at each other for a moment.

By the next morning, the amount of wine bottles they had drank was almost ineffable.

* * *

“So…” Crowley says.

“So.” Aziraphale repeats.

Silence takes over them, the air around them almost charged.

The only sound around them that of the ducks waiting to be feed.

Aziraphale takes a deep breath, more for comfort than anything else. “Are you still scared?”

Crowley laughs. “Me? Scared? I hold a thermo full of holy water. I ran through the telephone line and drove my beloved car in flames. We stood against our bosses… but worse of all… worse than the Devil… than the Fall... “ 

His voice drops, so sad, almost broken. “I thought I had lost you, angel.”

Aziraphale’s eyes go wide, tear swelling on his eyes. His hand hovers for a second above Crowley’s, doubtful… and then he takes it.

“I don’t want to run anymore.” Aziraphale whispers.

Crowley’s breath hitches.

They smile to each other, that _something_ in each others eyes finally turning to what it always was.

_Love._

They try to kiss, just like humans.

Is horrible, messy, their noses colliding and Crowley’s sunglasses almost falling from his face. 

Is perfect

“Oh, dear. Maybe we need more practice.” Aziraphale chuckles and it sparks warmth inside of Crowley.

“Good thing we have eternity to do just that.”

* * *

Later that day, they walk towards the Bentley hand in hand, a smile on their faces.

“Hey, dear.” Aziraphale says.

“Uum?”

“Maybe it is In-”

“Don’t say it! I swear that word doesn’t mean anything anymore.”

Aziraphale laughs. 

Crowley squeezes Aziraphale’s hand and returns the smile.

“When did you know?” Aziraphale asks as they finally reach the Bentley.

Crowley stays silent for a moment.

“When you gave away the sword.”

Aziraphale looks surprised, mouth ajar. “For so long?”

“Yup, but I didn’t accept it until… the 6th century?”

Aziraphale looks even more surprised at this, his eyes almost shining.

“And you? When did you know?”

Aziraphale looks nervous to the side, a red tint on his cheeks.

“I didn’t know until the 20th century… But… it had been there for longer.” Crowley looked surprised to the side.

Aziraphale took his seat next to Crowley and smiled like he had never before. “You passed that first storm with me.”


End file.
